There's a Thug in My Life
by pixie girl1
Summary: A story about how one person can change the lives of so many without even trying. A meeting brings about a change in Jay Hogart and those around him. It's a story about Jay Hogart, Semma and Spanny.
1. Chapter 1

There's a Thug in My Life

I am in no way affliated, connected to or own any of the characters of Degrassi the Next Generation. So no lawsuits please.

Premise: Jay has always been Degrassi's bad boy, but since season 7 has started we have seen a change. For this fic, Manny and Jay became good friends after her debut, along with Emma who has bonded with him over their missing of Sean. Jay has opened up and become a better guy, but he still has many of his bad boy ways. Spinner has started talking to Emma, because he needs someone who can understand his cancer, and since she's been through it with her stepdad, who better. Manny is seeing Damien and Emma and Sean are still writing to each other every day by email and regular letters. They are working on having a long distance relationship, since after boot camp he'll be stationed near by at a base not too far from Toronto. All of these peoples lives are about to be connected in a tighter friendship then they ever thought possible, and all by one person.

Note: Jay, Spinner and Alex were never involved in the school shooting, Rick had just lost it and therefore Spinner and Jay were never expelled. Jay just dropped out when his class graduated because his grades wouldn't let him, Spinner had encouraged him to get his G.E.D. in night school, along with Tony his boss.

Prologue

Spinner headed out after classes were done for the day for his chemo therapy, he waved at Emma as he climbed into his car and pulled out; she was climbing into Manny's car with Damien and Manny, heading over to the Dot. Spinner couldn't help but feel depressed heading towards the hospital, he should be hanging out with Jimmy or even his new friends, Emma, Manny and Damien. Jane had pulled away once she'd seen how tough this was on Spinner, she just couldn't handle such an intense process on top of a new relationship. Pulling into the hospital parking lot he got out and locked his car up, heading to the fifth floor of the place he now hated more than he could ever hate Degrassi Community School. He passed the nurse's station and waved at Marcie, a younger nurse who he had become friendly with. She'd been really nice to him every visit, telling him all about her husband and young son. It made Spinner feel less like a patient and more like a visitor.

Checking in with the nurse running the Chemo room, she assigned him a lounge-like, padded chair and he headed over, knowing Marcie would be in to start the chemo soon.

"Gavin, how are you feeling today? How was School?" Marcie asked with a sweet smile.

"Hey Marcie, I'm feeling pretty good, just a little tired. School is the same, boring with incessant mumblings and ramblings of the teachers. You know that Charlie Brown cartoon, how like whenever the teacher talks all you hear is "wann, wann, wann." well that's a pretty good description of what it sounds like at Degrassi." Spinner replied, causing Marcie to laugh, especially after the Charlie Brown reference.

"Gavin could you do me a favour today?" Marcie asked with her best smile.

Spinner was slightly suspicious, the last favour had him helping put together new toys in the children's ward and setting up their new Nintendo 360. The kids saw him as someone to play with, climbing all over him like he was their new jungle gym; it wasn't that he didn't like kids, he did in fact he was a big kid himself, but after sitting through a round of chemo all he wanted to do was lie down in the dark and sleep, hoping the nausea would pass. Slightly wary he replied,

"Marcie, you know I don▓t mind helping you out, just promise me I don't have to visit the Children's ward today. I'm pretty tired already and after the chemo who knows?."

Marcie smiled gently in reply, "No, no visiting the kids today. I have someone who's new to the hospital and Toronto itself, I was hoping it would be okay that she sat and talked with you while you're getting your chemo.?" She asked, letting him know without saying that it was perfectly okay to say no.

Spinner thought about it for a moment, having someone keep him company while he was sitting here and letting that poison enter him in an attempt to make him well again would be better then sitting here feeling sorry for himself, or what he was missing out on. So he turned to Marcie and nodded;

"Sure, why not. It's got to be better than last time, when Mr. Ungermyer tried to tell me how it used to be when he was a boy and how he went to work in sauceage factory." Spinner shuddered at the memories, causing Marcie to laugh and nod sympathetically.

"Great, I send my friend in and you can get to know each other."

Marcie left to get the supplies to start Spinner's chemo and her friend to keep him company. He realised he didn't even ask what the guy's name was or how old he was. He really hoped it wasn't some dork that would want to talk about math or english books or something. He lay back in the chair and got as comfortable as he could, taking off his zip up hoodie since it would only have to come off so that Marcie could start the I.V.. for the drugs. Marcie reappeared wheeling a little metal tray stand with all the supplies she would need and he could hear someone walking behind her but couldn't see the person yet with the curtain across the way blocking his view.

"Okay Gavin, let's get you started so you can head home and finish the homework I know you're dreading, and see what your mom made for dinner. Oh and here is my friend I was telling you about." Marcie greeted him upon her return.

Again Spinner's view is blocked of this guy that would be keeping him company for the next hour. Marcie was standing right in front of him as she prepared his arm and stuck the I.V. in to run the drip at the right speed for his chemo. She was quick and efficient, and he barely felt the prick of the needle, that was one of the first things he liked about Marcie, she was a good nurse and tried to avoid as much pain for her patients as possible. Casey another nurse on the ward was at the door, calling Marcie telling her that her husband was holding the line to talk to her. Marcie had just finished and gave a quick apology to Spinner and headed out to the nurse's station to take the phone. At first Spinner just lay back like he usually did and then he remembered Marcie's friend. Turning his head to get a look at the guy, what he saw shocked and surprised him. There on his left was a very pretty girl with a gentle smile playing on her soft lips.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having company during this. I kinda spaced on the fact that Marcie said I would have company today." Spinner said with a cute smirk on his face.

The girl beside him gave a soft giggle. Spinner took the opportunity to check this girl out, she was tiny in height. He guessed she couldn't be more than five foot three inches at best; she had blue/grey eyes that looked darker blue when her smile reached her eyes. She had auburn hair with dark brown, almost black streaks throughout it. She had freckles and a cute smile. Her body was what really got to Spinner though, even though she was tiny, she definitely was a very curvy girl. Her curves seemed to go on and on, giving her a tiny waist and slim body but she had a good sized chest and nice curvy hips. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a dark green zip up hoodie. Her skin was pale like porcelain. It looked so soft that it made him want to touch her to see if it was as soft as it looked. There was something familiar about this girl, he just couldn't place where.

"So, are you Marcie's sister or something?." Spinner asked.

"No, I only met her yesterday. We just moved here from up north, this is the best cancer treatment centre in Ontario. My family came down here to try and get some of the new treatments." She replied with a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm Spinner by the way." He said remembering Marcie hadn't had a chance to introduce them.

"I take it Spinner is a nickname since I'm pretty sure no parent would actually give that name as a real first name. It' too cool to be a real name." She smirked and gave a soft laugh.

Spinner laughed too, and replied "No, my real name is Gavin but nobody but my mom and teachers call me that anymore."

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Brianna. Marcie said we'll be going to the same school tomorrow. I get to start Degrassi in the beginning of my last year in high school... lucky me."

Spinner realized that this was probably hard on her, and yet he couldn't help but ask;

"Are you here for treatment or are you here for someone else?" he had to ask, she looked so healthy, too healthy to be sitting in a hospital.  
"No, not for me my mom has cancer. She's had it for last eight months, the doctors thought she was getting better, but she had a relapse." Brianna said as she looked down at her white and green flip flops. She seemed so sad, like she couldn't bring herself to say the words, that her mom might die.

"The doctors here are really good, and they say she could be in remission in a month or so, but I won't hold my breath." She continued.

Spinner nodded in understanding, and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Well how about I try and make your first day at Degrassi just a little bit better, how about I meet you out front and introduce you to a few of my friends. It could make things just a little bit easier."

Brianna smiled a small smile, "That's really nice of you, but maybe you should wait and see until you know me a bit better. What if you think I'm horrible or just a really big geek..." a smirk playing on her lips.

Spinner laughed. The two teens talked for the rest of the hour they had and got along really well, forming an instant friendship. When the hour was up, Marcie reappeared to release Spinner from his I.V. and to let Brianna know that her mom would be waiting for her. The two new friends walked into the hall and headed towards the nurse's station. Spinner felt really tired and looked a little green. Brianna notice right away and knew what was going to happen. She reached out for Spinner's arm and gently guided him towards the washrooms across from the nurse's station. Giving him a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom and sat down on the floor outside the door.

Spinner was extremely thankful that he hadn't thrown up in front of this girl, who was just starting to become his friend. It would have embarrassed him and he would have felt awkward afterwards. Upon rinsing out his mouth he left the bathroom to find Brianna sitting against the wall outside to the right of the door.

"Hey, so now that you're feeling a little better, I have to get going." Brianna said as if he had simply sneezed a few times and not just threw up his entire lunch from earlier that day.

Spinner felt relieved; "Yeah, how about I meet you in front of Degrassi tomorrow at 7:45 a.m. since classes start a 8:00 a.m. You know that was really cool the way you just played off what happened here."

"Hey, don't even worry about it. I have been there with my mom after a bad day and it could have been worse... Besides what's a little puke between friends." Brianna joked lightly with him.

Spinner laughed and watched as she turned and met up with a woman whom she resembled slightly. The woman was obviously her mom, she was taller than her daughter by a good four inches and her skin was more tanned than her daughter's, but she had the same freckles and frame. He couldn't tell if they had the same hair as her mom wore a scarf on her head, the way many women with cancer do. He headed out to the elevator banks and made his way home for the night, the conversation between mother and daughter he overheard, while waiting for the elevators, replaying in his head.

Overheard conversation:

"Honey, I know Marcie is a sweet woman but I really don't want you talking to strange guys. Besides it's the last thing you and your father's relationship needs right now." the mother said.

"Mom, he's a really sweet guy, and I am really sick and tired of you and Daddy always trying to be like this..." Brianna said softly.

"I won't always be around honey, you have to remember that." Her mother replied in a stern voice.

"It's like you aren't even there now... have you ever really been there?!" Brianna mumbled to herself. Spinner caught the look her mother gave her as he got into the elevator. It was like nothing he'd seen before, and he couldn't describe it except a cold chill ran through him.

Chapter One

Across town Jay Hogart was just finishing cleaning up for the night when he heard the bell over the door sound. He called out,

"We're closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. when we open." His voice sounding tired and gruff.

"Actually Tony told me to stop by and give him my paperwork so I can start tomorrow." Jay heard and the voice sounded familiar.

He looked up and there in front of him stood Tracker Cameron, his best friend's older brother.

"Tracker, what the hell are you doing here? I thought Sean said you had moved to Alberta..." Jay replied, surprised to see him there.

"Yeah well I moved back to Wasaga just before Sean came back to Toronto. Had some stuff to take care of. Anyways, Sean told me to talk to Tony when he I told him I was moving back here, so I called him up and Tony offered me a job." Tracker said.  
Jay nodded and pointed to his boss' office; "Tony's just in his office finishing up for the night, you can go on back. I have to get going, I guess I"ll see you tomorrow morning then."

Tracker nodded and headed back.

Early Tuesday Morning - In front of Degrassi

In the early morning sun, warming the occupants in front of Degrassi Community School, with its Indian Summer weather stood Spinner with Emma, Manny, and Damien he'd told them about meeting this really cool friend at the hospital and that he wanted to introduce them since being new at Degrassi and all. Spinner wore his typical baggy jeans and band t-shirt with a grey hoodie over top, his backpack over one shoulder. Emma wore her favourite jean skirt and a baby pink tank top and white and pink aritzia zip up. Manny wore a pair of fitted black short shorts, with a red halter top and black platforms. She wore a jean jacket because it wasn't quite warm enough this early to be without it. Damien wore a short sleeve polo shirt and a pair of baggy khakis.

Spinner looked up and there she was, walking towards him. Brianna wore a mid thigh length, a-line green skirt with a white tank top and jean jacket with white ballet flats. She had her backpack over both shoulders like Manny, while Emma used a messenger bag. Spinner called out to her as she approached;

"Hey Brianna, over here."

Brianna smiled sweetly at Spinner and headed over to him;

"Hey Spinner how are ya? Is it always this warm here." she asked, she was used to at least having a breeze in Wasaga from the water.

"Nah, it's like some freak indian summer thing. I'm doin' okay, how about you, nervous about your first day?" he replied with a laugh.

"Not really, it's just school. It's my last year so if it sucks at least I don't have to come back next year." she laughed.

"Brianna these are some of my friends, this is Emma, Manny, and her boyfriend Damien. They're pretty cool so don't be afraid to ask them about stuff here." Spinner introduced this new friend to the others.

Emma and Manny smiled, this girl seemed to be just like them, essentially good at heart and yet not boring.

Most would have sized her up as a 'good girl' the way everyone used to see Emma before the ravine and after Sean Cameron's return. The same way Darcy was seen as a good girl, pure and innocent. But Manny, Emma and Spinner knew all too well that everyone had their secrets. Emma couldn't figure out why Brianna seemed so familiar to her, like she'd seen her somewhere before.

Just as the group was about to walk into the school Holly J. Sinclair pushed past them, shoving Brianna into Spinner and Emma.

"Watch where you walk TPT. This is my school now, and let's make one thing clear, your 'vintage' look is more like last season's trash."

She hissed as she entered past the group and strode to her locker like the Queen Bee she wanted to be. Brianna stood there frozen for a moment before shaking herself from her thoughts. What was that, she knew she should have said something but she couldn't risk getting into trouble on her first day at a new school, she didn't need the school calling her family.

"She is just like her skanky older sister Heather, she reminds me of Cruella Deville." Emma said as they headed into the now crowded hallways.

"Who was that anyways, I mean Emma's right about the comparison, but I would have gone with a Mean Girls reference. Same thing." Brianna replied.

Spinner spoke up, "That my new little friend is Holly J. Sinclair, and yes you must call her 'Holly J.' it's like some freaky thing she has about her. Actually everything about her creeps me out, and that's pretty hard to do because usually I like all girls."

The group laughed and started out for their first period classes, after checking her schedule the group discovered she had classes with at least one of them all day, and lunch was all together. Following Manny to their Chemistry class, she waved at Spinner and said she'd see him in English just before lunch.

Sitting in class, Manny turned to Brianna;

"So since you are new and all I know is you're a friend of Spinner's, dish the dirt girl. Tell me about yourself, especially since we'll be lab partners all semester."

Brianna laughed, she had a feeling she would be great friends with Manny and Emma.

"Well to be honest there isn't much to know. I just moved here and met Spinner through coincidence. I live with my mom and dad, I have an older cousin who lives nearby and whom I have to meet at his job sometime after school, he's giving me a ride home." Brianna told Manny.

Before Manny could ask anything else their chemistry teacher came into the class and began the class.

By lunch Brianna had gotten a good idea of what to expect here at Degrassi, it wasn't too different from her school up in Wasaga. Spinner and Brianna headed to the lunch room after stopping off at their lockers and switching books for their last two classes of the day after lunch. Meeting up with Emma in the lunch line, Brianna couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at some of the choices before her. There was no way she was eating whatever that grey/brown slug thing was, she was pretty sure she just saw it try and move.

"Spinner, Emma, is it just me or did whatever the 'special' for today is just move, like try and escape that pot?!" Brianna said trying to move away from the counter.

Spinner laughed and Emma shuddered;

"No Brianna, I think you're right." Emma said softly trying to avoid touching the counter in case it tried to jump out at her.

"Hey, maybe that's where our biology project went. We were supposed to dissect small rats in class today, but Mr. Boyle said he must have misplaced the specimens...aren't they supposed to be dead though..." Spinner stated.

A chorus of "Ewww" was met by Spinner's information as Emma and Brianna shivered at the disgusting thought. Playing it safe, Emma chose a salad that came pre-packaged and a choice of pre-packaged dressing. Brianna followed her example and chose a chicken caesar salad, while Emma had a chef's salad. Spinner took the hamburger and fries he always got, it was safe. After paying they headed to a table where Manny and Damien were already sitting. Passing another table, Spinner told the girls to go ahead he wanted to chat with Jimmy for a few minutes. Emma and Brianna greeted Manny and Damien and began eating lunch. Spinner joined them as promised a few minutes later with Jimmy in tow.

"Brianna, I"d like you to meet one of my very best friends, Jimmy Brooks. Jimmy this is Brianna, the girl I was telling you about." Spinner said as he sat with Jimmy at the end of the table.

Brianna smiled and replied; "Nice to meet you Jimmy. Spinner what exactly are you telling people about me? I thought we agreed to keep that ritual sacrifice between the two of us."

Spinner laughed with everyone at the table; "Gee Brianna I guess our secrets are just slipping away from us."

Lunch remained uneventful until the group stood up to leave, running smack into Holly J. and her groupies.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the group from the island of misfits. Let's see we have the reject from Lakehurst, Damien - Mr. Dogooder trying to make everyone get along just so he can get into the school skank's pants. That would lead me to Ms. Sultos herself, Manny how's it going, keeping yourself limber outside of spirit squad aren't we. Oh look, it's Miss I can't keep a man, Emma 'let's save the world while hooking up with random guys' Nelson. And don't forget our ever friendly beat them while their down cancer patient, how's the hair loss Gavin, you know you could always join the hair club for men.. And last but certainly the least, new girl, how's welfare treating you honey... oh never mind I can see they don't take food stamps at the mall." Holly J. railed into the group. Holly J. wouldn't or couldn't pick on Jimmy because how sad would that make her going after a cripple she thought to herself with a smug look on her face.

Having had enough of this girl going out of her way to try and make her first day here miserable, Brianna stood forward;

"You know, for someone with such an expensive looking nose job, you'd think you'd keep your mouth shut in fear of ruining what daddy had to have paid a pretty penny for. Oh that's right, we aren't supposed to bring up the fact that you and daddy have a special deal going on, you keep right on being a stuck up, stupid skanky bitch and he'll keep providing the funds for the lipo and other necessary enhancements to bring out that trampy street trash body of yours." Brianna fired back before pushing past Holly J. and her groupies.

Manny and Emma giggled following closely behind, with Damien and Spinner outright laughing at Holly J's bright red face of frustration and embarrassment. Jimmy wheeled past just shaking his head at the Paige wannabe. The girls had congratulated Brianna for speaking up but not taking it to Holly J's level. Promising to meet up at her locker after classes the group split heading into their next classes.

Holly J. was furious and wanted revenge, knowing that she would have to wait until after school to try and get even.

Meanwhile over at Tony's Auto Shop:

Jay was working hard on a black ford focus that was in for a tune up and oil change, it was his fifth car that day. Nearby Tracker was working on changing some spark plugs and getting ready for a break job next. They had been talking about the things going on in their lives. Tracker may not have liked the guy when he was just starting to hang out with Sean back before the shooting at Degrassi, but he could see that Jay had grown up and wasn't the same jerky guy from before. Oh he still had all the sarcasm and attitude, he just knew when to keep it to himself, and didn't go out of his way to make others miserable.

"So what brought you back to Toronto man? I thought for sure Sean was right and you'd stay in Alberta forever." Jay asked the older guy.

Tracker looked over; "Well things with Allison didn't go too well and the job was okay but not really what I wanted to do with my life┘ Besides once I came back to visit right before Allison and I broke up, I ran into Beth who was an old girlfriend that I never really got over. Anyways, once I moved back we started dating again and eight months later she's pregnant with my kid."

Jay was shocked Sean had never said anything about being an uncle to someone. Jay was curious what else Sean hadn't told him and his other friends. He had to wonder if Nelson knew about this.

"So you and Beth have a kid, how old?" Jay asked, trying to get to know Tracker.

"Yeah, Ethan is almost twelve months old and we have another one on the way. Beth is four months pregnant." Tracker grinned.

"Boy you really are a sharp shooter aren't you, no shooting blanks with you huh?" Jay laughed.

Tracker and a co-worker, Kevin, nearby joined in.

"I have a picture in my wallet if you want to see the kid, reminds me of Sean when he was little." Tracker said proudly. Though no one realized it, Tracker was damn proud of his kid brother for making a man out of himself and serving his country.

Kevin, Jay and even Tom who'd walked by were curious so Tracker wiped off his hands on the rag he'd kept in his back pocket like the other guys there, and fished out his wallet. Pulling out a wallet sized picture of a little boy sitting up on his own smiling for the camera in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Harley Davidson- Born to ride' on the front. Ethan had matching red sneakers on his feet; he had blue/green eyes like Sean and sandy blond with brown hair that was slightly curly. Tom and Kevin whom both had children praised Tracker on his son and Jay just nodded.

For a while there he thought maybe him and Manny could have that one day, if they'd have ever been more than friends. But Manny wanted different things for her life, she wanted to be famous, an actress. Jay wanted something more laid back and simple, a good job, maybe his own garage one day, a home and now that he was getting older, he thought maybe it'd be cool to settle down and get married one day, if he met the right girl. He'd never told anybody about this though, fear of ruining his image as a bad boy was too great, his reputation couldn't take it. Sean had managed to admit so much to him right before he left for boot camp, he wanted to be with Emma but not without being able to support her and give her what he felt she deserved in life, which was the best. Jay had to agree, his friendship with Manny led to a friendship with Emma, who had finally managed to see past his reputation and see him for who he was. Forgive him for their past and bond over their closeness with Sean. And Jay, he'd finally seen what Sean had always seen in Emma, her ability to be caring, kind and forgiving.

Chapter Two:

Back at Degrassi -

School had let out for the day and Emma and Manny were standing outside on the stone steps of the school with Spinner waiting for Brianna so they could start home. She'd had to pick up a few books for her history project at the library and promised to meet them out front. Damien had a Student Council meeting and promised to see Manny later, calling her after dinner with plans.

Coming through the doors Brianna had her backpack on and carried her heavy history text on her right hip. Her left hand held a cell phone to her ear as she listened to the person on the other end, as she approached her new friends. They could only hear her side of what seemed to be the end of a conversation.

"yeah I got it, don't worry about it. I told you I don't mind, I'll just do my homework there. Yeah I remember where it is, you need to stop stressing yourself out it is so not good for you┘ Okay, yeah that's fine I'll see you later - bye." Brianna ended her conversation and tucked her cell into a pocket of her jacket.

"What's up, who were you talking to?" Spinner asked, "Was it your mom?"

Brianna shook her head absentmindedly and replied "I just have to make a stop on the way home, actually more like a detour since I won't be going home. I have to do a favour for someone instead."

The three of them nodded and Brianna set out for her new destination. Heading a few blocks over they reached 'The sunshine funshine child care centre' Brianna headed in while Emma, Manny and Spinner stood waiting for her with curiosity shooting through them. Could Brianna have a child? If not what was she doing here, did she work here, maybe her mom worked here┘ None of them could stop these and many other questions flying through their mind.

Upon Brianna's return she held a small boy, about a year or two old in her arms as she dragged a folded stroller behind her. Once at the sidewalk she turned to the group.

"Guys this is my little man, well okay not really he is extended family though. Could one of you hold him while I set up the stroller, normally he'd already be in it, but well he was fussy so..." Brianna explained.  
Emma stepped forward and took the child from her new friend, she had the most experience after taking care of Jack for so long.

Placing the small boy in the stroller the group set out back to their original destination. Manny was supposed to pick up her dad's car on her way home, he'd put it in for an oil change that morning and couldn't get home from work in time to pick it up.

Little did anyone know that this was right on the way for Brianna, and a truth about her would be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Manny led the group through the streets to Tony's Auto Body and Repair Shop so that she could pick up her dad's car from it's oil change and any other work that was needed. Emma chatted with Brianna and Spinner about the little boy she was in charge of. He was a really cute kid, but definitely too full of energy for her. Brianna had given him his juice in his blue sippy cup and managed to keep him entertained while pushing the stroller and talking to Spinner and Emma.

Rounding the corner Tony's was in sight and Manny charged ahead, wanting to pick up her dad's car and avoid giving him a reason to start lecturing her. True, things had gotten better since she'd moved home, but her dad still felt the need to try and order her around in the living of her life. Spinner went to find Jay upon entering the shop; they'd been estranged for a while after his relationship with Darcy, but they'd been getting to be friends again since hanging out with Emma and Manny. He spotted Jay's familiar black backwards baseball cap across the shop by the office, obviously picking up a customer's invoice. Emma followed Manny, who had spotted Tony and waved to Kevin as she passed. Having Sean work there, she'd met the other mechanics and was still friendly with a few. Manny followed Tony who was retrieving the keys to her dad's car, the bill had been paid upon drop off by her father. Emma started talking to the receptionist, who happened to be Tony's mother. Their regular receptionist was off sick this week, and so his mother being such a kind woman volunteered. Emma and the others had met her numerous times as Tony was very close with his mother.

Tracker looked up from under the hood of a blue pickup truck and spotted his son at the edge of the garage, waving at him and smiling. A huge grin spread from ear to ear on the usually gruff face and he set down the wrench he'd been using, wiped his hands as he headed over to see him.

"Hey what are you doing here buddy?… I thought your mom was going to bring you straight home and I'd see you soon." Tracker asked the toddler, knowing full well that the boy couldn't speak in a full sentence yet, let alone understand his questions.

"Yeah, don't say hi or thank you or anything… Your girlfriend called and asked me to pick up the kid and bring him home, apparently you seem to have also forgotten her doctor's appointment at 6:00 p.m. tonight…Well gee the things I do for other people. Hey buddy, who knew your parents were such flakes, well actually I always knew your dad was and as for your mom, well that's probably due to the baby brain thing…." Tracker received as a reply.

Looking up he responded; "Smartass! Look I totally forgot about the appointment, just don't let the girlfriend know okay, she's been really emotional lately…. That and the weird cravings are back again."

The girl shuddered at the remembrance of the lo mein noodle mixed with cherry syrup and rocky road ice cream incident.

Spinner headed back to check on his new friend and the kid she was babysitting, he'd left them by the entrance and gotten wrapped up in his conversation with Jay. Emma was heading back over and spotted a familiar messy head of curls leaning under the hood of a blue pick up truck, seeming to be finished the work he was doing. Shocked she stopped in her tracks;

"Tracker is that you?" questioned Emma out loud.

"Well if it isn't Miss Nelson, the woman to steal my kid brother's heart…. How are you girl?" Tracker replied upon raising his head at the familiar voice.

Emma smiled and the two approached each other exchanging a hug.

"I'm fine but again what are you doing here in Toronto? I thought Sean said something about you heading back home…."

Tracker smirked, his kid brother was such a gossip when it came to this girl.

"Actually I did go back home for a while, but Sean let me know his old job was available and well it was better than what I was doing… Besides my girlfriend wanted to get away from the small town situation, bring the kid up right…." Tracker filled Emma in on the current situation.

"Girlfriend, wow I didn't think you stuck around long enough to call anyone your girlfriend… and since when do you have a kid, oh wait I remember Sean saying something about being an uncle but I thought it sounded like I'll be a monkey's uncle, not my nephew has a monkey for a father….." Emma said, she'd always teased Tracker about how she thought he looked a little like a monkey.

Tracker just gave her a sarcastic smirk and everyone nearby turned when they heard a squeal and the clattering of plastic on the cement floor. There was Ethan having thrown his sippy cup to the floor and was trying to wiggle his way out of the stroller. Brianna reached down and picked up the cup, placing it in the bag attached to the back of the stroller and reached for Ethan, gently lifting the boy into her arms.

"Emma, Spinner I'd like for you to meet my son, Ethan. Ethan this is your uncle Sean's friend Spinner, and well she'll probably end up your aunt, so yeah your aunt Emma…." Tracker said as he took his son from Brianna and turned him to face the other two people in the conversation.

Spinner smiled and yet couldn't figure out how Brianna knew Tracker Cameron, maybe she was his girlfriend's sister or friend or something. Emma was too distracted playing with Ethan and pondering what Tracker had said, could Sean want to really marry her and that would make this little boy her nephew…. That was pretty amazing. Manny had overheard but was trying to get Emma's attention to say goodbye, she had to be home before her dad and she had some homework to finish. Waving as she climbed in the car, Emma, Spinner and Brianna waved back.

Tony came over with Kevin and Jay following behind, he saw Emma and Spinner and nodded his head once in their direction as Tracker talked with Tony and passed the little boy over to his new boss. Brianna shifted her backpack on her shoulders, it was getting heavy with the books she needed for her paper and the rest of her homework; seeing his fellow coworkers and boss, along with Spinner and Emma talking Jay looked over and saw what he thought must be an angel, only angels probably weren't supposed to be considered hot. Walking around the group he stood less than a foot away from what had to be one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She was tiny, the top of her head not even reaching his shoulder. She had soft light skin with big blue eyes and red/brown hair with black pieces throughout. She was gorgeous but seemed to have an edge, yet an obvious innocence about her, it's like everything he'd always wanted in a girl was standing in front of him. It didn't hurt that she had a killer body either. This thought made him smirk the infamous Hogart smirk.

"Can I help you with something, are you here to pickup a car?" Jay asked, figuring what better way to begin a conversation without getting his face slapped, rather than asking her if she was indeed as innocent as she appeared.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for my friends." Brianna replied. Normally she would have responded with some sarcastic remark and ignored the guy, but one look at his blue eyes and that smirk on his face and she was done. She'd never really been attracted to any guy like this before; sure she'd had crushes and even gone on a few dates but no guy had ever made her feel like there were chills going through her by simply smiling at her.

Tracker looked over at the clock as he took Ethan back from Emma, and walked over to Jay and Brianna.

"Hey, thanks for watching him, I'm sorry it's so last minute but we'll try and be as quick as we can and I'll give you a ride home afterwards if you want." Tracker said to Brianna.

Jay looked puzzled for a minute, how did Tracker know this girl, he'd just moved back and even if she was the babysitter, how could he trust someone he barely had time to get to know. Maybe Emma referred Tracker to the girl… Jay thought

Emma had a sudden look of recognition on her face;

"Oh my god, you're that Brianna?! Now I know where I recognize you from…" Emma blurted out.

Spinner gave her a strange look but Tracker knew what she was trying to get at. Tracker chuckled and smirked at Emma while nodding his head. When he realized that Jay and Spinner didn't get it, and he had yet to introduce the girl to Tony he thought he'd clue them in.

"Tony I'd like you to meet Ethan's most favourite babysitter, Brianna." Tony smiled and nodded at the young woman who had her hands and arms full with Ethan.

Before Tracker could go on though he caught a look at the clock, grabbed his jacket from his locker, fishing the car keys out of the pocket and exclaimed;

"Shit, Beth is going to kill me if we're late…." as he waved and drove off.

With a sigh Brianna transferred Ethan into his stroller and told Spinner and Emma she'd see them tomorrow at school, not realizing that Emma had figured out the connection.

"Hey Brianna, I'm just finishing up, maybe I could walk you back to Tracker's place he does live in the same building as me." Jay flirted with the girl.

Jay had figured with the warm weather today he'd walk to work, well that and he'd been out to visit Sean this past weekend and was low on gas money.

Spinner smiled to himself, Jay never let a girl affect him like this. He turned to Emma and offered to walk her home, it may be indian summer but the sun still set pretty early, besides he wanted to talk to Snake about what to expect further along into his chemo. They said goodbye to Brianna and offered to meet her in the same place as today, the next morning. Brianna smiled and agreed, telling Emma to call her later so that they could over their English homework.

Turning to Jay and the stroller they headed out. Jay remembered Emma saying that she remembered hearing about Brianna and was curious.

"Hey Brianna, I know we just met but I kinda got the impression that you just met Emma and the rest too….So how the hell does Emma know you?" Jay asked in his typically blunt Jay Hogart way.

"Well we've never actually met, not until today but she knows about me from my cousins, more specifically the one she's kind of dating…." Brianna said with a shy smile, she was curious to see if this guy could figure it out.

So far nobody was able to guess her true identity, people that she was so sure would know who she was hadn't even figured it out yet. It hadn't been done purposely, she just wasn't so excited to be known as the youngest of the clan again. To be in someone else's shadow again. She loved both her cousins, in fact they were more like siblings but still she wanted to be her own person here. For sure though, she'd thought the school would blow her cover, but not a single teacher questioned her on her relation or called her last name during attendance.

"Whoa, wait a minute here babe, are you telling me Emma 'Greenpeace' Nelson is seeing someone while she's dating my best friend Sean?! I never would have thought that she had it in her, Manny a few years ago maybe but not Emma….Sean is going to freak out when he finds out." Jay exclaimed.

All of a sudden Brianna's burst of laughter, which had stopped her in her tracks, which happened to be right in front of their destination. They stood in front of Tracker's apartment. Jay turned to Brianna and tried to figure out what exactly she found so hilarious.

"What the hell do you find so damn funny here babe?" Jay asked starting to get irritated thinking that this girl was laughing at him.

Brianna suddenly stopped herself from laughing and grew quiet, looking down at her shoes. Jay's sudden change in mood made her withdraw. Taking a deep breath, Brianna spoke;

"Look, I'm sorry you thought I was laughing at you Jay, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because you thought Emma was dating two guys at once. I may have only just met her but it's obvious she's very in love with Sean, Tracker was right they will get married some day…"

Jay frowned at Brianna's withdrawal and seemingly shutting down right in front of him, the smiley, happy and vibrant girl that he'd first laid eyes on seemed to disappear into a shell of some sort, like she was protecting herself… Jay shook the thoughts from his head, not liking where they were heading.

"Okay, so if you didn't mean Emma was cheating then what exactly did you mean?" Jay asked, and took the chance to reach out and brush his hand against her arm.

Not getting any response, Brianna didn't pull away but she didn't look up either. Jay decided to take his own advice from the past and "man up" so to speak. He reached out and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently lifted her to meet his gaze.

A small and knowing smile appeared slowly on Brianna's face after looking into Jay's eyes;

"Jay I really have to get Ethan inside and start his dinner…" Brianna said.

"Yeah, well I got things to do, but how about I give you a lift home after Tracker gets back…" Jay suggested.

Brianna was hesitant but then nodded and moved to open the door to Tracker's apartment. Jay turned to head to his own apartment, but turned back around when he heard his name called;

"And Jay, Emma is dating my cousin and before you start speculating on whether or not Tracker is having an affair or anything lame like that… We were never really introduced, I know your name but how about I give you mine now… Jay Hogart it was nice meeting you I'm Brianna, Brianna Cameron." She laughed at the shocked look on his face and before she got to the point where she couldn't stop laughing she shut the door.


End file.
